Back of the bus
by helltenshi
Summary: kai's asleep on the back of a bus and ray finds him. what will happen? cute fluffyness. rewriten so hopefully it's better.
1. sleep

Omg I actually got a C in English for my GCSE's! I hate English! And my spelling sucks!

Anyway…..I re-read this and suddenly realised how shit it was so I decided to do it over, but it was probably only that shit cos it was my first story EVER! And as I just said I hate English…..but I love writing story's…..weird huh?

Hopefully it's better now and with fewer mistakes…..I hope…….

Actually I think it's totally different now apart from the ending….maybe….well….hmm

Well read it and tell me if it's good or not. Please

I don't own beyblade and don't want to. And I don't own buses but I do own the idea for this story!

omg the ruler thing is still broken!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOobubbles...

The Blade breakers where on their way to another tournament. It had been a long trip for the four boys after having to take a 12 hour flight from Japan to England where the next Beyblade championships where being held. So they where now on a BBA bus heading for their hotel in London.

Tyson was sat at the front of the bus on the right, next to him was Max and Across from them on the left was sat Ray. And Kai, well he was at the very back trying to be as anti social as possible.

"Are we there yet kai?"

"No"

"Are we there now?"

"Tyson, say that one more time and I'll tie you to the side of the bus and make you run the rest of the way"

"You wouldn't dare" Tyson said as he sat back down in his seat smiling. "Kaaaaai?"

"What?" kai snapped back.

"Are. We. There. Yet? Tyson said pausing after every word.

Kai growled low in his throat before standing up and walking to the front of the bus telling the driver to stop.

He opened the doors and walked off the bus going along the side and bending down out of the other boy's site. "I think your in big trouble now Tyson" Ray said sighing. He glanced over at Tyson and saw that he looked like he was about to faint.

Kai stepped back onto the bus and shot a glare at Tyson "outside, now" he snapped before stepping outside again.

The young dragon looked between Ray and Max silently begging them for their help. Max shook his head, patting him on the shoulder and Ray sighed "not even we could save you from Kai's wrath now Tyson, you better go or you'll just get Kai even more pissed off than he already is"

Tyson nodded and stood up walking to the doors of the bus, sending one last glance at us before stepping out. Max walked over to the same side of the bus as Ray and looked out the window. Kai was currently tying a rope to the wing mirror of the bus and then tying Tyson's hands to the other end.

Kai walked back onto the bus smirking, he told the driver to start moving again but to keep his speed below thirty then he returned to the back of the bus without saying another word.

About 3 miles along and one long agonising hour later Kai finally gave into the pleas of his team mates and let Tyson back onto the bus. Slumping back in his seat next to Max the blue dragon sighed in relief at being able to sit down again. Tyson was about to say something but before he could he was roughly pulled to the right into soft lips. Once Max pushed Tyson away again he was blushing and refused to look the dragon in the eye instead he decided to stare out the window for the rest of the ride. After realising Max wouldn't look at him or even talk to him Tyson closed his eyes trying to think of a good reason as to why the blond American would kiss him.

The bright night life of London was in full swing as the bus finally pulled up outside a very expensive looking hotel they where staying in until the tournament was over. Tyson sighed as he stood up stretching "Finally" He exclaimed. "I'm so hungry and it's all Kai's fault for making me run like a hundred miles"

"Well maybe we can order in some pizza or noodle's or something" Max said finally speaking to Tyson again since there little kiss earlier.

"How can you two have so much energy after such a long trip" Ray said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Max just shrugged standing up and walking off the bus with their bags. "Kai, what time do we….." Ray stopped mid sentence looking round, realised his captain wasn't there he turned to look at the other boy's who where walking into the hotel. "Hay guy's, where's Kai?"

"I don't know?" Max said as he stopped walking and turned to look at Ray. Tyson just huffed not bothering to turn around.

"Hmmm…I'll go see if he's still on the bus" Ray said as he turned and headed back onto the bus while Tyson and Max headed into the hotel.

Ray walked back over to the blue vehicle, past the driver who was unloading the rest of there luggage and onto the bus. Looking down the narrow isle he couldn't see anyone but he decided that it would be best to check it properly first before he left so he walked down the length of the bus and stopped when he got to the end, pleasantly surprised at what he saw.

Kai was curled up into a ball with his arms rapped around his long slender legs and his head resting on his knees. His eyes where closed and he his breathing was slow and even, clarifying Ray's theory that Kai was asleep.

Ray looked down at the sleeping phoenix with a soft smile _I don't know if I can bring myself to wake him. I've never seen Kai looks so beautiful and innocent before._

He kneeled down in front of his sleeping captain and gently brushed the bangs out of his face. Leaning down slowly he kissed the phoenix's head before running his fingers threw Kai's feather soft hair.

"Kai" he whispered so quite you could barely hear him. "Kai" he said again a little louder this time. "Kai where here, you have to get up now"

Two red eyes slowly flicker open to stare into gold orbs. A soft smile gracing the captain's lips when he saw the white tiger standing above him. "Hay Ray, what's up?" kai said confused at why his friend had woken him.

Ray just burst out laughing at the innocent look on his normally cold captain's face. As kai watched rei laughing a pout crossed his lips and he crossed his arms in annoyance huffing _why is he laughing at me? Stupid tiger! _"Shut up!" kai hissed as he sit up.

"I'm sorry kai, you just looked so cute!" realising what he had just said Ray covered his mouth with his hand _shit! Why'd I have to go and say that! Now he's going to kill me! _He thought looking away and standing up at the same time.

Kai's eyes went wide at hearing those words from Ray. _He thinks I'm cute? Let's see just how cute he thinks I am! _Kai thought mentally smirking. The Russian smiled slyly before grabbing Ray's wrist then yanking on the tiger's arm so he was sent flying into Kai's waiting embrace. Then the phoenix quickly leaned forward capturing the white tiger's lips before he could say anything.

After the initial shock of being forcefully pulled into kai had passed Ray realised he was being kissed. He stiffened at first but then slowly melted at the feel of his captains lips against his.

Kai put his hands onto the tiger's hips and slowly pushed him away breaking the kiss. The Russian heard his little kitten mown at the loss of contact between them. Smirking Kai stared up into golden eyes.

_OMG did that really just happen! Did kai really just kiss me! Wow…I feel so…so……happy! Why is he smirking like that? Ok…That definitely can't be good._

"Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Erm….I've forgotten…….. O yeah! Were at the hotel. I think we should get going before the driver finds us. And anyway the others will be worrying"

"Let them worry, because we're not going anywhere yet till I punish you for wakin me up!" Kai said with a sly grin.

"Ka-" Before ray could finish what he was saying kai captured his lips in a passionate kiss. The phoenix wrapping his armed around the tiger's slender waste to pull him into a more comfortable position. Moving his legs so he was straddling Kai, Ray pushed his hands up the Russians strong chest and around his neck so he could slip his hands into slate and cobalt hair.

Kai ran his tong along Ray's lips asking for entrance into his refreshing grotto which was readily granted. Both tongs battled for dominance till Ray finally won. Running his tong along Kai's and teasing him to play a little making the ice prince melt completely and moan in pleasure.

They would have stayed like that longer if it wasn't for the fact that a huge bolt of lightning and thunder shook them apart. "Stupid thunder! I was enjoying that!" Kai growled at the interruption.

"Well we better get going we can't sit here all night" Ray smiled and stood up pulling Kai with him. "And anyway we can have more fun in the hotel room than we can on the back seat of a bus!"

Kai raised a questioning eyebrow and Humphed with a smirk before he was pulled out of the bus and into the pelting rain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOobubbles...

Ya know i'm really really starting to hate the word BUS! i must have used it over 20 times

So is this better than the last version? It bloody well better be! I can't believe how shit it was! But then it was my first attempt…..

Anyway I don't know if I should keep this as a one-shot or if it should be a story…..but I'm kinda stuck for ideas on a second chapter so if ya have any ideas please please help me!

I do already have 190 words of a second chapter but I don't know what can happen in it. I was going to TRY and write a lemon but I'm to scared I'll fuck up and it'll end up being really shit.

Anyway please please please review and tell me what you think!


	2. silly tyson

Here's chapter 2

Thanks to **Iluvbeyblade **for giving me the idea for this and the next chapter!

Although I still have no idea where this story is going and still need a lot of help from you lovely people if you have any ideas what the hell this story can be about.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo….BUBBLES

Ray woke with the sun glaring into his eyes and his phone alarm clock screaming into his sensitive ears. He moaned and tried to roll over but was held where he was by strong arms rapped around his waste. the fog of sleep clouding his brain slowly lifted and everything that happened last night came flooding back, making him smile

Ray stiffened when he heard his lover's voice from behind him. "And where do you think your going?" the phoenix purred softly into his tigers ear.

"Kaaaaai!" Ray moaned as kai placed kisses along his neck.

"Morning, kitten" he whispered seductively into his ear.

Ray tried to stand up again but failed miserably as the arms around his waist tightened. "Kaaaaai" he whined "let me go! I need to take a shower"

"Hn" kai grunted letting go of the tiger to bury his face into his pillow. Ray could only smile at his phoenix's antics as he got up and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

Ray waked back into the bedroom with a towel over his hair and with dark blue jeans on. He sighed when he saw that his Russian hadn't moved since he left the room. Walking over to the bed Ray sat down and gave Kai a little shake "Kai get up! Come on baby, your not mad at me are you?" Ray waited for an answer but didn't get any as Kai just lay still. Grinning slyly Ray quickly thought of the best way to get Kai up as he slipped a pale blue t-shirt on. He slowly crawled across the bed so he was sat right next to his phoenix putting one hand on Kai's hip and the other on his shoulder. He leaned forward kissing the Russian on the back before he forcefully pushed Kai off the side of the bed making him land on the floor with a loud thump.

Kai growled and sat up glaring at the white tiger "as much as I like you Ray, no one pushes Kai Hiwatari off a bed and gets away with it" standing up Kai did another low growl before he jumped over the bed trying to grab Ray but missed because the tiger had stepped out the way just in time. Smirking Kai got off the bed and started running around the room after Ray who was franticly trying to find some way of escaping the fired up phoenix.

The Chinese quickly bolted threw the door (not literally) and started running around the dining room table. Ray tried to escape by running under the table and across to the sofa but he was caught half way there and slammed forcefully against the kitchen side. "K-kai. W-what are you going to do?"

Kai didn't bother replying as he leaned forwarded capturing the tiger's lips. Holding both Ray's arms behind his back with one hand he ran his other down Ray's side and around his back so he was groping the tigers ass. Then his hand travelled down Ray's thigh and back up till it reached the hem of his shirt before Kai slipped his hand under it, his cold fingers travelling along Ray's heated chest making him shiver.

The phoenix was about to take the next step in punishing the tiger but he was stopped as the phone rang. Kai growled standing up straight, folding his arms and walking back into the bedroom muttering something in Russian. Ray sighed and walked over to the phone disappointed that he wouldn't get his full punishment.

A few hours later and the Bladebrakers where on another bus heading towards Scotland because they had won there match at the millenium stadium the next beybattle was up in Scotland.

As per usual Kai was on the back seat but with Ray snuggled up to his side. Max and Tyson where at the front on the left with. Kenny like the last time had already left with Mr Dickenson to prepare there next match so their was only the four boys on the bus.

Kai had decided to bring some music with him this time so he could drown out the moaning of his other team mates. "I'm bored! Can we play a game?" Tyson whined bouncing up and down in his seat. Ray sighed he was mentally killing Kai for leaving him to deal with the younger members of the team alone, he could hear every word of Kai's music he had it so loud. He mentally shook his head, how can people have their music that loud without going deaf.

Further up the bus Max was being unusually quiet and still which was starting to worry Tyson "Max bud, you ok?" he said as he placed a hand on the blond's leg.

Max shivered and slowly turned his head so he was looking at Tyson "I like you Tyson" he said blushing.

"well I like you to Maxie, well be best friends for ever"

"Max" Ray shouted down the bus "I think you need to define 'I like you' or Tyson will never understand"

The blond sighed and nodded then looked back up at Tyson who seemed to be even more confused. Max leaned forward putting kissing him and sliding his hand up Tyson's leg then he leaned back again to stare into Tyson's stormy eyes. "Now do you get it" Max asked as he kept his head close to Tyson's.

_Ok let's get thing straight. First thing… Max kissed me, twice and now he's groping my leg. This can only mean one thing……Max is gay!_

_Second thing………why is it me that he's kissing? I bet he's like super horny because he's not getting any._ "no"

"No what?"

"You asked me if I got it…well I don't" Max sighed very loudly and started looking very frustrated.

"How can you not get it already!"

"Hay chill Maxie, don't go getting your rip cord in a twist"

"Tyson, I….I……….I can't say it" Max whimpered blushing bright red.

"For the love of…." Ray whispered under his breath. He'd been trying to get some sleep but it's very difficult when two other members of the same team are yelling at each other "Tyson, Max is in love with you" Ray shouted down the bus loud enough so that even Kai heard him.

"Raaaaay!" Max whined as his blush got even redder.

_News flash! Max loves me! How good is that! _Tyson did a Kai smirk before tackling Max onto the floor and pushing him into a searing kiss. The dragon's hands travelling up Max's shirt.

Kai slid his headphones off his ears and looked down accusingly at Ray "what was that about?" Ray just smirked and snuggled closer to Kai as he ran his fingers threw the tigers hair making him purr.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…bubbles

I don't own beyblade or the idea of Tyson being so dumb and mot knowing that Max loved him that was all **Iluvbeyblade**'s idea! So thank u very much!

O and sorry that Kenny seems to disappear in this story I kinda forgot about him. lol!


End file.
